kilt
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, if you liked This Changes Everything you'll probably like this...better summary inside CARYL SMUT


AN: so...not really sure what this is lol. I had a crappy week wanted to do something fun. This started on Facebook when I was chatting with LucyVonpolevault (who is hilarious) about the new TVseries The Outlander (which is fabulous by the way) she expressed her desire for a Daryl in a kilt one-shot..the parameters were a bit vague -daryl in a kilt, sexual innuendo, embarrassment, smut. well (cracks knuckles) challenge accepted. This gets very smutty- CaRYL smut. You have been warned.., if you don't like don't read. I don't post anonymous negative reviews...

anyway not a crack fic but this is for fun only. Set in the future...could be AU at the prison whatever works for you but Hershel is let me know what you think :)

**KILT**

"I fucking hate you"

"Who me?" Glenn called coyly from outside the shower door. "Come on Daryl...hurry up, Rick's ready."

"Fuck you...fuck Rick too, I don't understand why you don't have to do this Glenn... " Daryl called from behind the shower door.

"Because it's my wedding, I can do what I want, and Maggie's not making me only the two of you, besides we only found two of them"

Glenn said with a snort.

"Come on Daryl, show us you legs!" Rick called out and then dissolved into boyish giggles with Glenn.

"What the fuck are you laughing about friendly?...you gotta do it too don't you?" Daryl huffed out.

"Yeah but I make this look good, I doubt your legs have seen the light of day in years, they probably look like white tree trunks" Rick answered with a snort as Glenn swacked him in the gut

"The point of this is to make him actually come out of the bathroom, idiot" Glenn said and them continued "Come on Daryl, this is so important to Maggie, it's way to honor Hershel"

"I really hate you" Daryl said with a sigh as he walked out of the stall.

"Aww you look very pretty in your dress" Rick said

"That's it" Daryl said turning to go back into the stall but stopped when Glenn grabbed his wrist

"Rick shut up it's a kilt not a dress, Daryl you look fine, come on I don't want to be late for my own wedding.." Glenn grabbed Rick and Daryl by the shoulders "Come on girls let's get this show on the road!"

**_XxxxxXxxxxxXxxx_**

"Nice legs"

Daryl turned to look as Carol walked over to where he was sitting on the fence a bottle in hand.

"Stahhhhpp...Good Lord you would think they would let us change now that the wedding is over...I think Glenn's doing this on purpose..." He said sulkily as she sat down next to him

"You're probably right" she said with a grin.

"What? the sneaky little fuck!" He said making a move to get up but stopped when Carol grabbed his wrist.

"Oh let him have his fun...it's their day... and what are you gonna do about it anyway? By the way Pookie there's a reason why a lady sits with her legs crossed in a skirt" she said motioning to his legs which were giving quite the view to anyone who happened to be watching.

"Ain't a skirt, ...it's a kilt" he mumbled slamming his legs shut as he flushed brightly "and I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it" he said lifting the bottle to his lips "I'm gonna get shit faced drunk...wanna join me?"

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Shhhh people are going to hear you!"

Daryl glanced over at Carol as she dissolved into laughter, ...apparently she was a giggly drunk.

"Oh stop flapping your skirt!" Carol said, once again giggling hysterically at her own joke as they paused in their drunken stumbling behind a storage shed obscuring them from being viewed from the party.

"It's not a fucking skirt...it's a kilt...Aww fuck it...it's a skirt..I am wearing a fucking skirt...I am soooo going to make Glenn pay for this" Daryl said laughing

"Ooch arrow to the ass!" Carol yelled out in a fake Scottish accent before he clasped his hand over her mouth giggling.

When he moved his hand she grinned and quirked her brow continuing on in her fake accent "it's a very manly skirt laddie just be careful none of the ladies try to feel you up" she giggled and dropped the accent "if you know what I mean"

He backed her up so her back was pressed flush to the wall of the shed and molded his body into her "No I don't know what you mean...why don't you show me?"

**_XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"So...you gonna show me or not?"

He said as he trailed his lips down over her neck, not quite touching her skin but leaving a trail warmed from his hot breath over her skin in his wake.

"Are we really doing this?" She asked "Your drunk...so am I...you will regret it in the morning."

"Naw..no regrets" he said into her ear "I'm just drunk enough" as he grinded himself into her.

She glanced down in between their bodies at the impressive tent forming in the kilt, then looked back up at him with a grin. "Is it true what they say about Scotsmen and underwear?" As her hand reached down and started to travel up his leg.

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Carol slid her hand up slowly, under the surprisingly heavy cloth. Watching with a little grin as his eyes slammed shut, and his breath was released quivering puffs.

When her hand met boxers she stopped "Well that's a disappointment I guess what they say about men in kilts is wrong"she said with a fake pout starting to lower her hand.

"Carol" he groaned almost in warning grabbing her hand and returning it to it's previous position. "Don't play with me"

She cocked her head to the side with a grin "But I thought that's what you wanted?" She said as she slid her hand inside his boxers.

He groaned pressing his lips to hers as her fingertips lightly grazed his dick.

She slid her hand further to fully grasp him with her hand as his mouth trailed down to her neck. That was probably why he didn't hear them approach.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Carol moved her hand quickly glancing over Daryl's shoulder at a grinning Rick and Glenn, as Daryl pressed his forehead to her shoulder with a frustrated whimper.

Stepping out from behind Daryl she quickly stepped in front of him when he turned to hide the obvious evidence of his arousal. She was a little surprised when he leaned back against the wall of the shed, his hands reaching out to grab her waist and haul her to him, so her back was flush to his front. She gave a little surprised squeal when he tilted his pelvis just enough to grind himself into her ass.

"What the fuck Rick? I'm busy!" Daryl said in a huff.

"More like getting busy" Glenn snorted

"See Daryl, Carol likes you legs and all." Rick snorted.

Carol gave Rick a curious glance as Daryl's arm banded around her wIst and he grinded himself into her again."What's wrong with his legs?"

She asked.

Rick laughed "They are so white, it's almost blinding!"

"What's with the tanning fetish Rick? Now that you mention it your legs are looking a little orange...did you find self tanner on a run by any chance?" Carol asked quirking her brow.

Daryl snorted burying his face in her neck as Glenn started laughing in a high pitched drunken squeal. Rick blushed "What?...no...of course not"

"Daryl makes it look authentic... In fact come on Daryl, let's go to my room" grabbing his hand she leAd him past. "I have a few fantasies to play out"

"Hey Carol...make sure you get h to call you Sassenach!" Glenn called out giggling

"Fuck off Glenn" Carol called happily

"Sassafras?...what the fuck is he talking about?" Daryl asked

"Oh believe me...I will explain it to you later"

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"So he calls her Sassenach?" Daryl asked as he had her pushed against the door of Carol's room. Mouth trailing down her neck as his hands frantically worked open the buttons of her dress.

"Yes"

"And all it means is that she's British?" He said peeling her dress of her shoulder groaning as it pooled at her feet and she kicked it away.

"Yeah" she sighed as he pushed down cup of her bra taking her nipple into his mouth.

He stopped for a minute looking up at her "Well that's stupid ...that's like if I called you Georgian"

"Daryl" Carol whined"I'm getting sober really quick...can we stop talking about this?" She said pulling his shirt over his head, running her hands up his chest.

"Fuck yeah!" He muttered nuzzling her ear as unclasped her bra pulling it off her shoulders, then reaching down to his belt buckle

"Here" she said "Let me...take your belt off...but leave the kilt on" she said with a wink sliding her hand up underneath and hooking her finger in his boxers pulling them down. "There...now you really are authentic" she said

He groaned as he slid his hands down the back off the waistband of her panties pulling them down as he went. When they pooled at her feet she made a move to kick off her heels but he stopped her "if I have to keep this on your sure as fuck keeping those on"

"Fair enough" she said with a grin as he picked her up walking her over to the bed.

"You know" she said mischievously "I might have known about Glenn's little evil plan and the kilts a week ago"

"What and you didn't fucking warn me?" He grunted sitting down on the edge of the bed as Carol straddled his lap.

"I know...that was so bad of me...I wanted to see you in a kilt...you need to punish me..." She whispered into his ear as her reached down encircling his dick. "I'm a very bad girl" she said

"Fuck Carol" he groaned, suddenly grabbing her and flipping her across his lap. Looking down at her ass now perched across his lap he grinned rubbing it slowly "Still think you need to be punished?" He said

"Oh yeah" she said grasping at a pillow on her bed.

"Alright" he said and brought his hand down slapping her ass. He grinned when she moaned and did it again and again "I'm gonna make your ass so red you won't be able to sit down tommorrow without thinking of me" he growled getting more and more turned on by the way her ass was writhing in his lap.

"Oh god yes" she panted, fisting the blanket.

A few more quick slaps later, he started sliding his fingers down in between her fold from behind. She was so wet when slipped his fingers into her it only took a few thrusts of his fingers before he felt her coming.

Before she had even recovered he flipped her over and pulled her to the edge of the bed,dropping to his knees in front of her, slinging her knees over his shoulders.

"Daryl you don't have to.." She stopped gasping as he growled licking his tongue up her slit."Oh god...yes you do" she said threading her fingers through his hair as his tongue slid inside of her thrusting in and out. He paused for a moment growling out "Play with you tits ".

She reached up grasping her breast rolling the nipples between her fingers calling out out his name as he bit down lightly on her clit and she climaxed for the second time.

He stood up growling "You really want me to keep this thing on?" He said pulling her legs around his waist lifting the kilt up as he went

"Yes...the first anyway"she panted on the bed writhing with her arms above her head as he pushed into her, pausing for a minute as he adjusted to the tight feeling of her walls around him.

"The first time huh? How many times is there going to be?" He said grasping her hips and thrusting experimentally, then quickly stating to pound himself into her, thrusting deeply. He tilted her pelvis slightly and seemed to hit deeper. He felt her start to climax yet again and let himself go loosing control pounding into her widely without abandon, roaring out a growl as he came.

"Fuck" he panted when he could speak

"To answer your question as many times as you want" Carol said almost lethargically.

He snorted fiddling with the waistband of the kilt "How the fuck do you take this thing off?" He grunted before un-clasping it and throwing it on the floor, crawling up on to the bed toward Carol with a predatory grin.

"Make sure you keep that" Carol said before his lips claimed hers


End file.
